Endless Night
The Endless Night is an event from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It is a period of time when a curse is cast over the Great Sea by Ganondorf in an attempt to stop Link from obtaining Nayru's Pearl. During the Endless Night, the seas are stormy, and the sun never rises even if Link tries to use the effects of the "Song of Passing". As long as the Endless Night continues, most characters remain inside, and many side quests cannot be finished until it ends. When sailing, the music will be an altered version of the usual great sea music. It sounds ominous, and also has Ganondorf's Theme mixed in. During this event, the setting of some islands change, whether they be major or minor; for example some characters have changed dialogue. The main change during the "Endless Night" is that areas seem to be much more gruesome and foreboding. The only major change is on Outset Island, however, where nobody comes outside and ChuChus and Miniblins appear randomly. A similar curse is placed around the Forsaken Fortress, which prevents night from ending until Link defeats the Helmaroc King and confronts Ganondorf there. The Ghost Ship will be be present at whatever island it sails around depending on the phase of the moon. Overview After Link and the King of Red Lions arrive at the destroyed Greatfish Isle, they are informed by Quill that Jabun has fled the island and is hiding on Outset Island. Link sails to Windfall Island and acquires Bombs from Tetra's Pirate Ship. Immediately after getting them, Tetra uses the Pirate's Charm to catch him red-handed and tells him that he has until morning to get to Jabun's cave after deducing that this is his intent. Because of the Endless Night, however, there is no imminent threat, and Link uses the bombs to blow open the door leading to Jabun's cave. After Link receives Nayru's Pearl, Ganondorf's curse is broken, and the Endless Night ceases. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends On the Master Wind Waker DLC Adventure Mode map, their are special Endless Night rules that appear in certain scenarios. Like Great Sea Rules, Endless Night rules make scenarios more difficult and challenge players with certain restrictions. Unlike Great Sea Rules, Endless Night rules cannot be removed. Endless Night Rules * Speed Run! - Complete the battle within 20 minutes. * No Healing! - Cannot use Potions and no healing items will appear. * No Guarding! - Guarding does not protect the player from enemy attacks. * No Fairy Magic! - Cannot use Fairy Magic. * No Special Attacks! - Defeating enemies will not fill the SP gauge and no Force Gems will appear. * No Focus Spirit! - Magic Jars will not appear, so the Magic Meter cannot be filled. (Note: Because this rule prevents the player from fill up their Magic Meter, Fairy Magic cannot be used either.) *'No Rental Skills' - Cannot use Rental Skills. See also * Endless Day Category:Events Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends